SecretNerd18's Bechloe Week Entries 2019
by SecretNerd18
Summary: My first ever attempt at a Bechloe week. The most that I have ever written in years. I hope I do it justice.
1. Chapter 1 Soulmates

Soulmates

AU – kinda sorta after PP3 but loosely. I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters or the songs I borrow to use for the characters. (Song borrowed – Hey Look Ma I Made It by Panic! At the Disco).

_A soulmate isn't someone who completes you. No, a soulmate is someone who inspires you to complete yourself. A soulmate is someone who loves you with so much conviction, and so much heart, that it is nearly impossible to doubt just how capable you are of becoming exactly who you have always wanted to be._

This was it – Beca's real big debut to the world with her own music. A song she truly wrote on her own that Khalid liked enough to let her record. And now she was going to be singing it in front of a huge room full of people at Khalid's party for talent at his label. To say she was nervous was an understatement – she currently felt like she was about to pull a Posen and vomit everywhere. As she paced back and forth in the small room she was given to get ready in, her thoughts kept drifting to one certain redhead. Her best friend who has been there through thick and thin and has always encouraged her to be the best she could be. Her best friend who she has unfortunately not seen in several months due to moving across the country to LA. Of course, Chloe had offered to go with her but she had finally gotten into vet school and Beca couldn't be selfish and ask her to pull back from that. Chloe had dreams too.

"Fuck. I can't do this. Who am I kidding…what if my song is complete garbage?" Beca said to herself as she kept pacing. Unfortunately, the only person capable of calming her down before these moments was not present. Chloe. She knew it was Beca's big night – they had talked it over for weeks with Chloe doing her best to soothe Beca over the phone or Facetime. The only thing Chloe has not done is hear the song as Beca has kept it under tight wraps until tonight. "I need Chloe."

Suddenly, Beca felt her heart stop as she uttered those words out loud. "Chloe. I NEED Chloe." It was like a puzzle piece snapped into place and she realized that Chloe was more than her best friend. She was her life line, she was her personal cheerleader and she loved Beca unconditionally. Picking up her phone she quickly hit Chloe's number and waited impatiently to hear the voice she lived for. "_Hi, you've reached Chloe…_" What Beca did not bank on was hearing Chloe's voice on her voice mail. She sighed as she waited for the beep.

"Hey, uh, Chlo, it's um, me. Beca. Um, but you probably knew that. Um, uh, I just wanted to hear your voice before I need to, ya know, go sing my totally original song, which is probably crap, to half the recording industry. Um, if you get this message, please pray that I don't pull an Aubrey. Ha, ha! Okay, um, well. I'll talk to you later, I guess. And, Chloe…uh…" Beca hesitated for a moment. "Um, I love you, okay? Like, like, a lot."

Sighing again, she hung up the phone. A knock on the door signaled that it was time to go on stage. "It's now or never," Beca mumbled to herself as she checked her hair in the mirror one last time.

Feeling her phone buzz, Chloe pulled it out to see a missed call from Beca. "SHIT!" She exclaimed. She saw the voicemail pop up and knowing it was too loud where she was to hear it, she quickly read over the transcription of the call. Seeing what Beca said at the end of the call left her heart racing and hope bubbling up inside of her. Could this really be it?

The lights were dim as Beca stepped on stage. Taking a deep breath, she heard the opening sounds of the song and got ready to go for it.

_All my life, been hustling__  
And tonight is my appraisal  
'Cause I'm a hooker sellin' songs  
And my pimp's a record label  
This world is full off demons  
Stocks and bonds and bible traders  
So I do the deed, get up and leave  
A climber and a sadist, yeah_

_Are you ready for the sequel?__  
Ain't you ready for the latest?  
In the garden of evil  
I'm gonna be the greatest  
In a golden cathedral  
I'll be praying for the faithless  
And if you lose, boo-hoo_

_Hey look ma, I made it__  
Hey look ma, I made it  
Everything's comin' up aces, aces  
If it's a dream, don't wake me, don't wake me  
I said hey look ma, I made it_

_Friends are happy for me__  
Or they're honey-suckle phonies  
Then they celebrate my medals  
Or they wanna take my trophies  
Some are loyal soldiers  
While these other thorns are rosy  
And if you never know who you can trust  
Then trust me you'll be lonely, oh_

_Are you ready for the sequel?__  
Ain't you ready for the latest?  
In the garden of evil  
I'm gonna be the greatest  
In a golden cathedral  
I'll be praying for the faithless  
And if you lose, boo-hoo_

_Hey look ma, I made it__  
Hey look ma, I made it  
Everything's comin' up aces, aces  
If it's a dream, don't wake me, don't wake me  
I said hey look ma, I made it, I made it_

_I said hey look ma, I made it, I made it  
I see it, I want it, I take it, take it  
If it's a dream, don't wake me, don't wake me_

_I said hey look ma, I made it__  
(Mama best believe it, Mama best believe it) (Hey look ma, I made it)  
(Think I must be dreamin', wide awake and dreamin') (Hey look ma, I made it)  
(Mama best believe it, Mama best believe it) (Hey look ma, I made it)  
(Think I must be dreamin')  
Hey look ma, I made it_

The song finished. After a split second, there was thunderous applause and cheering. Beca's chest was heaving as she fought to catch her breath after the high of performing her first original song. As she looked up and around the room, she caught sight of the Bellas screaming and jumping around and in the center, one redhead standing still, smiling but with tears pouring down her cheeks. A huge smile crossed Beca's face as she gave a quick bow and disappeared back stage. She should have known Theo was going to make sure the Bellas were in attendance for this big moment.

"Beca! I knew it – magic!" Khalid greeted her. "This is going to be a huge hit. Congrats, kid!"

"Thank you again, so much, for the opportunity," Beca started. "I can't wait to see where we go from here." After a few more pleasantries, she couldn't wait any longer and excused herself to go find her family.

The Bellas were all talking excitedly about Beca's performance, all except for Chloe. She was there, and she was nodding along, but the tears of pride kept pouring down her cheeks. She really needed to see Beca. Finally, she spotted the tiny girl making her way across the floor and darted away from the group to be the first to hug her as usual.

"BECA!" She shouted as she tossed her arms around her friend, clinging onto her for dear life.

"Hey, Chlo." Beca said quietly, stroking Chloe's hair and she felt the girl shaking with happy sobs. She knew how she felt – because she was feeling the same way. Beca held on tight and decided to be bold and place a kiss onto Chloe's neck. At the contact, both girls gasped and felt a sharp twinge in their hearts and in that moment, they knew. They knew everything was about to change. "Come with me," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand and gently pulling her away from the crowded room as the Bellas looked on knowingly.

Beca had led Chloe outside to a small patch of green behind the building with a few benches. Luckily, they were alone. Taking a deep breath, Beca looked into Chloe's eyes. "I love you."

"I know."

"No, Chlo, I LOVE you. You…you have completed me. You always looked out for my best interests and pushed me to succeed. All of this…all of this is because of you."

Letting out a watery laugh, Chloe shook her head. "No, Beca. You just completed yourself. I may have helped you along the way but this is all you. But guess what? I LOVE you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"OK, Beale. Then I am going to do something right now," Beca said with a smirk right before she guided Chloe's lips toward her own. After a few minutes, they pulled apart for air. "So…should I ask Khalid for a transfer back to New York or…"

Chloe laughed again. "Mitchell, I already transferred out to a vet school here. I…I had a feeling I really needed to."

"Yeah well, your soulmate living here is a pretty good reason, huh, Beale?"

"The best reason. I have waited so long for this. And…" Chloe started, blushing lightly, "I think it's future Mitchell?"

Beca looked startled for a fraction of a second before realizing the words Chloe had said didn't scare her in the least. "I think we can arrange that."

Sealing it with a kiss, the girls giggled and made their way back inside to find the rest of the Bellas and continue celebrating Beca's success. The best was yet to come.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2 - Coworkers

Coworkers

** completely AU. I do not own anything.

Chloe noticed her immediately the day she started working for the media firm she worked at. The woman was petite with long brown hair, had several ear piercings and a "don't mess with me" look on her face. She was apparently one of their new content writers as she had quick wit and lots of funny sarcasm at her disposal. Chloe thought she was HOT, and secretly pined for her. She would take lunch when she saw the brunette take lunch and sit near her in the company cafeteria. She would try to smile at the petite woman but was often ignored. She vowed to try harder.

After about a week and a half, Chloe learned that the woman's name was Beca and she also happened to leave work at the same time as her one day. The two of them ended up taking the same path to Penn Station but she lost her there and didn't see which train the mysterious girl got on. Turning into a pseudo stalker, Chloe noticed that Beca tended to leave work at the same time every day, making her way to Penn.

Finally, after three weeks of pining, Chloe worked up the nerve to do something bold. Sitting in her cubicle, she opened the company messaging system and found Beca's name in the directory. Clicking on it, she typed a quick message. "_Hi Beca. My name is Chloe. I am the red-head in the contracts division and I have noticed that you walk to Penn Station after work. So do I! It's starting to get dark out earlier and I could sure use a walking buddy. Would you be interested?_"

x

Ding! Beca's message alert rang out on her computer. Looking confused, she opened the program and saw "_Message from Chloe Beale_."

"_Who_?" She wondered. Finally reading the message, she smiled. She had noticed the cute red-head around the office over the past few weeks but never imagined that Chloe would have any interested in being friends with Beca. She seemed so cookie cutter and would be possibly intimidated by Beca's cutting edge look. Pondering for a moment, she finally typed a response back.

"_Hi, Chloe! Nice to meet you, sort of. I've seen you around as well. I'd be happy to escort you to Penn Station after work. Meet at the front door at 5:30?_" Hitting send, she had barely returned to her work before another ding rang out.

"_Sounds good! See you then, Beca!_"

Beca sat back and smiled. Today was turning out to be a good day.

x

Chloe was delighted and beside herself with happiness. Her bold move worked and she had a date with Beca. Well. In her mind it's a date but in reality it was just someone to walk with to the train. She was so excited that the day seemed to drag longer than it ever had but finally, 5:30 rolled around. As she neared the front doors in the lobby, she saw the brunette waiting for her and walked over.

"Hi! I'm really glad to officially meet you," she said, holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Hey Chloe. Likewise. Should we get going?"

"Yep! Wouldn't want to miss our trains!" The girls opened the doors and stepped into the bustling evening of New York City. At first they walked in a mildly awkward silence until Chloe started babbling. "So, how do you like working for Barden Media? I have been here about a year now and I think it is such a great company. And I am so happy it's not far from Penn so it is easy to get home. I live in Queens, what about you?"

Beca gave her a little side glance. "I am in New Jersey so I take the NJ Transit but I am hoping to move soon. I like Barden so far, people are … friendly." She smirked.

Chloe did not pick up on the fact that the friendly comment was directed toward her and went off on another tangent. "Oh, yeah, everyone is seriously so nice! Like, we celebrate birthdays and do cake and there really hasn't been any office drama I am aware of. It seems like such a chill company." As she chatted on, Beca just smiled to herself and before they knew it, they had arrived at Penn.

"Okay Chloe, nice walking with you. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely! Good night, Beca!"

x

As the weeks went on, the girls continued to walk to Penn together. After a few days they exchanged cell phone numbers and a few days after that they started taking coffee breaks together. They became fast friends, yet each of them harbored a crush on the other. Neither dared to text the other too much at night, not wanting to seem too eager.

Finally, during one of their routine walks to Penn Station, Beca stopped walking. "Hey, Chlo?"

"Hmm?" Chloe responded, turning around to where Beca stopped.

"Uh…do you, like, HAVE to get on your train and go home right now?"

"No, but…where else would I go?"

"Well, umm…I don't know if you would be interested but how would you like to have dinner with me right now before we go home for the night? I know a great Pub around the corner from Penn."

Chloe studied Beca for a second and noticed she was a little red in the face, and not from the cold. "Are you…asking me on a date?" She asked slowly.

"Yes? No? I don't know. Would you maybe want it to be?" Beca asked shyly, not even fully knowing if Chloe was interested in women.

Suddenly, Chloe smiled her brightest smile. "Dinner as a date sounds wonderful!"

Beca let out a sigh of relief and led Chloe to the restaurant. Dinner went well and from that night the girls would text each other almost all night until they fell asleep and started going to dinner two or three nights a week after work. Another month of this routine went by until Chloe worked up the nerve to take things a step further.

"Hey…Beca?" She asked, tentatively, over one of their dinner dates. "I was thinking. Would you…would you want to come home with me Friday night? Stay over…and we can chill on Saturday?"

Beca mulled over this question for a moment. "Sure. That sounds great!"

"Awes. I can't wait!"

Friday came and Beca was prepared with a small duffle bag. She nervously held Chloe's hand toward the trains and the entire way to Chloe's apartment. This was a big step in their relationship and Beca also didn't know if this would be an innocent sleepover or one for mature audiences. "So…do you have any roommates?" Beca asked Chloe nervously.

"No. I actually need to find a new one. I mean, I can cover rent myself at this point, but it's always nice to save when you can, right? My friend Aubrey just moved in with her boyfriend so I have a whole empty room right now."

"Ah. So, we're alone tonight, huh?"

Chloe turned in her seat on the train. "Bec," she said gently. "What's going on? Why are you so nervous?"

"Ahh. Umm. I mean, this is a big step for us, no? I just…I really like you and I don't want to mess up."

Chloe squealed a little. "Oh! You are so adorable. Relax, Bec. It's just me. You can talk to me about anything and we'll go at your pace, okay? Don't worry so much." Leaning over, she gave her girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips and a little hug. She felt some tension leave Beca's body and before she knew it, they were at her stop. A quick walk down two blocks brought them to a nice brick building. Chloe quickly unlocked the door and led Beca to her apartment on the second floor. "Okay! Here we are. Home sweet home!"

Beca looked around. The apartment was small but cozy and had simple decorations. She felt comfortable in an instant. Putting her bag down and removing her coat, she turned toward Chloe. "Should we order in dinner?"

"Sounds great! You can just put your bag in my room – first one down the hall on the left. Or…" she hesitated, "umm.. Aubrey left her bed so if you don't feel comfortable you can totally sleep in there."

Beca smiled. "Why would I be staying here if I wasn't spending time with you, Chlo? I think snuggles are in order."

Chloe beamed at her response and went to grab some take out menus while Beca went into Chloe's room. It was painted a nice light blue and had photographs all over of what she assumed were friends and family members and pets. It was completely Chloe. She quickly changed into comfortable clothes and found the bathroom to wash her hands before joining Chloe in the living room.

"Chinese sound good?"

"Perfect." The night went smoothly from there, dinner, watching a movie and then, inevitable snuggles (and more!) overnight. It was safe to say both girls were completely smitten with each other.

x

It was becoming harder to hide their relationship at work once Beca sent Chloe beautiful flowers after their first night together. The company didn't ban employee relationships but the girls knew people gossip and things could get sticky. As far as anyone knew, they were best friends who went to dinner together a lot.

"Ooohh, Chloeeee! Who sent you these flowers?" Chloe's colleague in the contracts department, Stacie, screamed out, loud enough to be heard across the floor in the media division where Beca sat. Beca jolted so hard at the statement she knocked her coffee onto herself and the floor while Chloe quickly hushed Stacie.

"What, Chlo? Spill? Who is your lov-a?"

"Oh my God. Stacie. Don't say that! You make it sound so dirty…" she trailed off as she caught sight of Beca creeping past her department toward the kitchen, seemingly covered in…coffee? "Uh, be right back, Stace. Beca looks like she needs help." She quickly walked toward the kitchen while Stacie plucked the card off the flowers to read.

"BECA." Chloe hissed. "What happened?"

"Uh, nothing. Um. I knocked over my coffee." Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Okay, um, when Stacie screamed out about your flowers I may have knocked my cup over."

Chloe was silently laughing at this point. "Like I said. You're adorable. Here, let me help." She quickly helped Beca dry off and get some of the coffee out of her clothes and swiftly pecked her on the cheek when she was sure no one was looking. "Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful." Dropping her voice, she whispered, "I really enjoyed our night together as well. Please feel free to stay over whenever you want, I know you hate going home to your parents."

Beca smiled happily and thanked Chloe for the offer. Several more months went by and Beca did indeed start staying over more frequently and even started leaving clothes and accessories there to make things easier. Chloe never replaced her roommate. Finally, one day, Chloe messaged Beca through the work app to ask her to meet for coffee on their break. Walking into the quaint coffee shop they loved two blocks over, Beca saw a very nervous red-head waiting for her.

"What's up, Chlo?" she asked, graciously taking the cup of coffee that Chloe had waiting for her.

"Okay." Chloe took a deep breath.

"Oh, my God. We're breaking up, aren't we?" Beca said, panicked.

"WHAT?" Chloe screeched. "Why would you say that?"

"I…I don't know. You seem…nervous?"

"Yeah, well, I wanted to ask my girlfriend if she wanted to move in with me!"

"Really?" Beca asked, incredulous.

"Yes, really. You want to move out from your parents, I have enough space and I really love being with you. We can split the rent and spend more time together away from the office. And…and…I love you!"

Beca smiled the biggest smile that Chloe had ever seen on her face. "I love you too, Chloe. And I would love to move in with you." The two girls smiled at each other and kissed.

A few days later, Stacie came waltzing up to Chloe's desk with a shit eating grin on her face. "So, Chlo. A little birdie in human resources just told me that Beca filed for an address change…to your apartment."

Chloe turned slowly. "And? I asked her to be my roommate. Big deal. You know Aubrey moved out months ago. She's looking to move and this place is convenient to work."

Stacie gave her an incredulous look. "Sure, Chlo. That's all right? Just friendly gal pal roommates?"

"Why is this so hard to believe?"

"No reason." Chloe gave her a doubtful look. "Okay. I feel like you are hiding something. Or someone. You've been so happy for almost a year now and the only person I know you spend time with is Beca."

"She's my best friend, Stacie." Chloe said simply and earnestly.

"Okay then. Just know I'll find out one day." Stacie said, sitting back down at her desk with Chloe shaking her head.

x

A few more months went by and Beca was happier than ever. She was ready to make this thing with Chloe a forever installment. Thanks to living with her parents for so long before she moved and she had a nice savings built up. It was time to ring shop.

One morning, Chloe woke up to Beca curled in a ball and moaning in bed. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"My stomach is cramping, Chlo. I think it was something I ate last night. I think I am going to call out today and relax."

"Oh, Bec. Want me to stay with you?"

"No!" Chloe looked taken aback with Beca's yell. "I mean…I will be okay, Chlo. And it will look weird if we are both out. Thanks for offering."

"Well, okay, only if you are sure."

"I promise, I will be okay."

"Okay, Bec. I'm going to get ready. I'll check in on you before I leave."

"Thanks, Chlo." Beca kept up her act until Chloe reluctantly and finally left the apartment. Springing out of bed, she quickly showered and made it to her appointment at the jewelry store with one of Chloe's spare rings in tow for sizing. Hours later, she had the perfect ring picked out and in a box in her pocket and she couldn't wait for the big day.

***One year to the day of their first walk***

Ding! Chloe's work messaging app rang out. Surprised, she quickly clicked on the program to see a message from Beca. "_Hey, pretty lady. Can I walk you to your train tonight?_"

Laughing, Chloe messaged back. "_You mean, you're actually leaving on time tonight?_" Since they started living together, they hadn't felt as pressured to leave at the same time daily for the bonding walk to the train station or for dinner. Sometimes one of them needed to stay later than the other and they were comfortable with their new dynamic. For the past few weeks, Beca's team had been slammed with work, leaving the brunette often getting home several hours after Chloe.

"_Yes, I am. So, can I escort you?_"

"_Anytime, Beca. Anytime_."

5:30 p.m. rolled around and Beca was already by the lobby doors, nervously waiting for Chloe. As soon as she saw the red-head leave the elevator, she took a calming breath and hoped her smile didn't look like she was constipated. "Ready to go, Babe?" What neither girl saw was Stacie hiding around the corner, determined to follow them to see if she could prove the two of them were dating, just for her own satisfaction.

"Yep! Let's go!" Taking Beca's hand, the girls began walking toward Penn making small talk. As they arrived into the train station, Beca mumbled something about her shoe and dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

Looking up into her girlfriend's clear blue eyes, Beca smiled. "Chloe, I really hope this was our last walk together as girlfriends."

"I'm sorry, what?" Chloe asked, shocked.

"Well, you see, I'd much rather walk with my fiancée," Beca continued, smoothly removing the ring from her pocket and holding it up in front of Chloe's face. "Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

Gasping softly and putting her hands in front of her face, Chloe let out a small, watery laugh. "Yes."

Standing up, Beca placed the ring on her finger and kissed her softly. Before either girl could say anything further, a shrill "I KNEW IT!" rang out from a few feet away and they looked over to see Stacie.

Chloe laughed. "Yes, Stace, you were right. And now you're the first to officially meet my fiancée."

"Congrats guys! And you can thank me later because I got this all on video," she said waving her phone around. "So, how did you start dating?"

Beca smiled. "Well, it all started with a walk to Penn Station…"

_The end._


	3. Chapter 3 - Twenty Questions

AU - I do not own anything

Beca took a deep breath as she looked around the room. Everything was set up perfectly. The only thing missing was Chloe, and she would be back from her veterinarian conference any moment. She wandered back into the kitchen to plate the homemade dinner she worked so hard on – gnocchi with wild mushrooms in a cream sauce. It smelled and looked delicious! Beca put some warm bread in a basket and put it on the table, afterwards pouring Chloe's favorite Rosé. She lit the candles, dimmed the lights and suddenly, Chloe came barreling through the door.

"Hey, Babe! I am … oh! What's all this?" She asked.

Beca smiled. "Welcome home, baby. I just wanted to do something nice for you and have a romantic night in."

Chloe radiated with happiness. "This is seriously the best surprise to come home to! Oh my gosh! Okay, let me go change and I'll be right out!" Chloe ran down the hall to their bedroom and quickly freshened up so she could enjoy the wonderful dinner she came home to. Within minutes, she was back in the living room. Walking up to Beca, she pulled her into a kiss. "You're seriously the best. I love you!"

"I love you too! Now sit down, dinner is going to be a bit…different tonight. We're going to play twenty questions."

"What?"

"Yeah. I think it will be fun! Good conversation."

"Are you saying our conversation is lacking?" Chloe asked, bewildered.

"Not at all," Beca smirked. "Just shaking things up tonight. Please go with it."

Shrugging, Chloe said ok and sat at the table in front of her dinner. "So, who is starting?"

"Me. Well, I am going to ask you the twenty questions…tomorrow you can ask me!"

"Okay then. Proceed…" Chloe said, taking a bite of dinner. "MMMMmmm Beca! This is so good!"

"Thanks, Baby. Okay, question one…what is your all time favorite memory?"

Looking up, Chloe tilted her head as she chewed to ponder the question. She had a lot of good memories, but her favorite? That was tough. Finally, she smiled. "When you were caught in the bear trap."

"WHAT? Chlo – COME ON, really?" Beca sputtered. "Why?"

"Well. That was the moment I knew I loved you. Like, really loved you. Because… I was so scared something was going to happen to you and you would get hurt. Even though we were fighting…even though you were kind of still with Jesse…I just knew."

Lightly tearing up, Beca smiled. "You're so sweet, Chlo." Taking a deep breath she continued. "Okay, question two…what is your favorite thing you own and why?"

"That's easy! My yellow cup. Duh! Come on, Beca…really? And I am not answering the why because you should know!"

"Haha! I knew. I was just throwing in a few easy questions. Okay, three…when have you felt most proud?"

"Hmm. That's a toss up. On one hand – it's when I finally graduated Barden and moved on in life. But on the other – it was watching you sing at the finale of the USO show to make you debut as Khalid's new artist. I honestly couldn't be more proud of you."

"Aww, Baby. I was so scared that night. But having you by my side helped so much." Beca paused, took a bite, sipped her wine and cleared her throat. "Okay, number four…do you have any regrets?"

Chloe dropped her fork when Beca shot the last question out. "Ummm…do I have to answer?"

Beca looked shocked. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing…nothing. I just…" Chloe sighed. She was silent for a moment as she pondered what to say. Finally she realized that her and Beca would only continue to work if they were completely honest with each other. "It was kissing Chicago." She looked down in shame, tears welling in her eyes. "I really…I really wish I could take that back. I still don't know what came over me…I was SO in love you and it should have been you I kissed after the show. Not him. He shouldn't have been my 'on a high' kiss. I'm so sorry, Beca." She whispered the last four words.

Beca sat silent for a minute before slowly leaving her seat and kneeling next to Chloe. "Baby, it's okay. Please don't get upset over this. Was I thrilled I witnessed that? No. But I won out in the end and I never held this over you. It's okay, I promise." Chloe sniffed and looked up, nodding at Beca.

"Okay. Next question?"

Beca sat for a second deciding what to ask. She felt it needed to be light. "Okay…question five! Do you believe in aliens?"

"Beca! What?!"

"Seriously, Beale. I need to know your stance on this. Like, should I be worried if you think little green men will be taking you away from me?"

Chloe was laughing now. "Truth?"

"Truth."

"I believe there may be another species out there. There are so many unexplored planets and I can't imagine we are truly the only forms of life. Do I believe they abduct people here on Earth? No. But I would like to think there is more to the universe."

Beca shook her head. Her girlfriend was truly the sweetest person she has ever known. "For the record, I totally believe in abductions. Just so you know." Chloe laughed at Beca's statement. "All righty, moving on to number six! What celebrity would you want as your other best friend, and why?"

"Oh, my gosh! Anna Kendrick, HANDS DOWN! She is hysterical and so hot and she reminds me so much of you. I'd love to be able to sit down and have lunch with her."

"Oh wow, okay. Hot huh? Should I feel threatened or will she be your free pass?"

"Definitely my free pass. Was that question seven?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that! Moving on to question eight…what did you dream about last night?"

Chloe blushed and looked away. "Uh…okay…please don't read into this in ANY way because well, you can't really control your dreams. But…I dreamed about our wedding. Or, well, parts of it." She looked at Beca who was sitting there, seemingly unphased by that. "You…you aren't freaking out?"

"Why would I freak out over this, Chlo? Are we not heading in that direction? I mean, I assumed we are…which leads me into question nine…where do you hope to be in five years?"

"You really aren't freaking out over this, Bec?" Beca shook her head no. "Okay, well, in five years time I would HOPE we have gotten married. I would hope we purchased our first home as a couple…and you will continue be so successful in the music industry and have won a Grammy and I will have my own veterinary clinic. And maybe…" she hesitated, "maybe have started talking about a baby?"

Chloe watched as Beca smiled, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Ten. Where do you want to travel to the most?"

"You…you aren't going to unpack ANYTHING about where I want my life in five years?"

"Nope. These are your twenty questions. I am just listening."

"Huh. Okay." Chloe stared at Beca for a moment and began to wonder what was actually going on tonight. While dinner was amazing and the whole night was designed for romance, seeing Beca not even flinch over several things Chloe has revealed was very unlike her. "Well, my absolute dream vacation would be visiting the Maldives and engaging in some amazing snorkeling and scuba diving. Walking the beaches at sunset. Having amazing sex in our private hut on the water." She paused as Beca finally let out of hint of emotion as she chocked on a sip of wine. "You okay, Babe?"

"Yes. Yup, continue."

"Okay, so, yeah. So after hitting up the Maldives and thoroughly relaxing, I would want to hit up the elephant sanctuaries in Thailand."

"That sounds really amazing, Chlo. Okay, number 11. If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be." She saw Chloe smirk. "Mind out of the gutter. I mean food, real food."

Chloe let out a snort laugh. "If you insist. French fries. You know how I love my fries."

"Oh, totally. I mean, you refused to share with me that time we went to Nantucket for the music festival."

Chloe shrugged. "Sorry, not sorry. 12?"

"Okay, 12. If you were to get more ink, what would you get?"

"Oh! A music note. Music means so much in my life in so many ways."

"That sounds nice. 13…well, it was going to be if you wanted kids someday but you already said that's in your five year plan so…how many kids do you want?"

Chloe coughed. Is this for real? She looked at Beca studiously, trying to gauge how to answer. "Ummmm…well…I want an even number so…two. Orrrr four?"

"Four? Wow, Chlo. Hope you have a vagina of steel."

"Well…you should know."

"CHLO!" Beca was met with laughter. "Okay, I am moving on. 14…if you had to live in another time period, what would it be?"

"OH! The roaring twenties! Cute flapper dresses, secret parties…it seems so exciting."

"Uh, huh. Okay. I think I can dig seeing you in a flapper dress." Beca winked. "15. What is your most hateful chore and why?"

"Making lunch. I HATE making lunch for work. It's just so annoying for some reason."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's the effort of getting something together for the next day I guess. It's literally the one thing I dread over all else."

"Well, you want four kids, that is a lot of school lunches."

Chloe paused. "Hmm. I may need to rethink that answer then. Two sounds nice. And maybe you'll help make lunch?" Chloe looked up, hopeful, causing Beca to just smile and shake her head.

"Sixteen. If you were an animal, what would you be?"

"Beca! Where are you getting some of these questions?" Chloe watched as Beca smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I think I would be a tiger. A big cat but can be fierce."

"I can see that, Chlo. You'd be a beautiful tiger."

"You sweet talker. Number 17?"

"Sure." Beca's face got softer. A little more serious. "What is the luckiest thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Meeting you." Chloe's answer was quick and she offered no other words. Beca's eyes glinted slightly with tears but none fell.

"Moving on…number 18." Beca shifted slightly in her chair. "Hey, let's move to the couch for the last three questions."

"Okay, sure. Let me just put our plates in the sink and I'll be right over." Chloe stood and grabbed their dishes, quickly bringing them into the kitchen.

While she was doing that, Beca discreetly felt her pocket and took a deep, steadying breath. When she heard Chloe making her way back to the couch, she sat down and held out her hand to pull Chloe down next to her. "18. If you could change anything about yourself, what would it be?"

Chloe thought for a second and pondered an answer. "My last name," she said giggling, expecting Beca to laugh, but when she didn't she quickly stopped. "Oh, my god. I am kidding…don't freak out Bec! I ummm…"

"I am not freaking out, Baby. If that's your answer, I am okay with it. Question 19…" she said hurriedly to cut off Chloe talking any further. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

"Yes. Of course I do. Beca…I can't imagine a more perfect, suitable person for me other than you. I love you so, so much, you know?"

Beca smiled and took another deep breath. "I love you so, so, so, so much too Chloe. You ARE it for me. And I am glad you want to change your last name because here is question 20." She quickly pulled a ring out of her pocket and held it up in front of Chloe's face. "Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

Gasping back tears, Chloe looked deep into Beca's eyes. "Oh, my God. Beca…this whole game…a set up? Oh, my God! YES. Yes. Yes!"

Tears finally slipping down Beca's cheeks, she carefully slid Chloe's engagement ring onto her finger. "Good. Cause I was taking notes on the important answers. I love you."

"I love you too, Beca."

The end.


	4. Chapter 4- High School

High School

AU – Beca is Tom's younger sister by 1 year. I do not own anything.

"Oh my God, Bree! It's my FAVORITE night of the whole year!" Chloe squealed as she grabbed onto Aubrey's hand and jumped in place.

"Ugh, I don't know why we still do this stupid tradition," Aubrey grumbled, pulling her arm back. "We're cheerleaders, not hooligans. I don't understand why we need to toilet paper all the football players houses."

"It's TRADITION. Stop being such a baby. And don't let Alice hear you say that or she'll hunt you down." Chloe warned about their senior captain. It was their junior year and third time venturing out as night ninjas to wreak havoc on the football players houses.

"Please. You just can't wait to see if Tom catches you."

Chloe shrugged. "He's easy on the eyes. What's the crime in looking?" As she finished speaking, she happened to catch a glance of a petite brunette walking down the hall. "Who is she? She's HOT!" It was no secret that Chloe was Bi and Aubrey just rolled her eyes.

"Her? Please. She looks a little too alternative for you, Chlo. Plus she's probably a Freshman or something." The two girls watched as the brunette walked into AP Bio.

"No way, Aubrey. Freshmen can't take AP classes. I've never seen her before though."

"Ugh, come on Chloe. Let's go to class," Aubrey groaned, pulling her friend down the hall. "Forget about little alt-girl."

Several hours later found the cheerleading squad in Alice's basement, decked out in black clothes and black bandanas tied around their heads. "Okay, ladies. You know the drill. Pull up a few houses down from the target house, grab a roll, wrap anything you can and hightail it back to the cars!" Alice reminded everyone. "Let's move out."

The night was going smoothly and Tom's house was scheduled for one of the last stops. A few of the girls who knew about Chloe's little crush started teasing her until Alice silenced everyone. "Hush up girls, get to work."

As the toilet paper rolls started flying, a small figure burst out from the backyard and a girl's voice called out. "I'm calling the cops on you morons!" Then, she let loose a spray of water from a massive water gun.

Squealing and laughing, the girls dropped their toilet paper rolls and started to run. Chloe tripped on a discarded roll of toilet paper and stumbled to the ground and before she knew it, she was held at "gun point."

Gasping, she looked up to find the mysterious alternative brunette she had noticed in the hall earlier at school. "It's you!" She cried out in surprise.

The small girl stumbled backwards, losing her confidence and looking startled. "Who are you?" She asked sharply.

"Chloe. I'm a junior. But, who are YOU?" I've never seen you before. And why are you at Tom's house?"

"CHLOE? Are you coming?" Alice yelled from down the street.

"No, go ahead!" Chloe called back, returning her eyes to the younger girl. She heard the cheerleaders all start driving away.

"Why did you do that?" The girl asked. "Now you lost your ride."

"It's fine," Chloe said, waving her hand. I know where they are going. I can walk over. I want to know who you are."

"Why?" The younger girl asked.

"Because. You're kind of hot." Chloe said, bluntly, causing a small blush to form over the brunette's face. "And, I don't back down when I see something I want…" she whispered loudly. The blush grew deeper.

"Yo, Bec!" Chloe heard Tom's voice ring out. "What did you do, you punk? Did you interrupt the cheerleaders?" He asked laughing as he sauntered up and wrapped an arm around the girl. Nodding toward Chloe he said, "wassup, Chlo? Get lost? Wanna come in for some fun?"

"Oh, my God. Tom, you're gross." The younger girl said, punching his arm. "Please go away."

Laughing, Tom tightened his grip around Beca. "Chloe, I see you have met my feral little sister, Beca."

"Sister?" Chloe repeated like a parrot. "But…I've never seen her…"

Brother and sister shot each other a quick look, which Chloe saw but didn't comment on. "Yeah, uh, Beca just transferred in. She's a sophomore. Anyway, Chlo – you need a ride to the girls?"

"No thanks, Tom. I think I'll walk…nice meeting you, Beca." Chloe said, starting to back away, feeling curious but fighting down the urge to ask questions. The siblings watched her retreat down the sidewalk and turn a corner.

"I think I am going to walk with her," Beca said to her brother. "Don't wait up."

"You sure, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Beca took off in a light jog toward where Chloe had turned.

"Yo! Red! Wait up!" Beca called as she spotted Chloe several feet away. Chloe stopped and turned, surprised to see Beca. She caught up to Chloe and said, "we didn't get to finish our conversation before my brother came outside. So, you think I am hot?"

Chloe blushed. She wasn't sure how to respond now that Beca turned out to be the sister of her sort of guy crush…was that weird? And where had Beca been before transferring?

Beca noticed Chloe's hesitation and sighed. "Let me guess. You have the hots for my brother? I should have figured… football player and cheerleader are typical in high school."

"No! No. I mean. Sure, I've crushed on your brother but I wasn't lying before. You ARE hot."

"Buuuut…"

"Nothing," Chloe said in a high voice. "Ummm, I am supposed to meet with the girls at Alice's and then we're going to party on the hill. Night before homecoming…tradition and all. Do you want to come?"

Beca scoffed. "Nah. Not my scene. No offense. You seem nice and all Chloe, but some of your friends are real bitches."

Chloe stared at Beca for a second before bursting into laughter. "You're absolutely right, Beca. Some of them can be. You know what? Wanna go get some ice cream instead?"

"What? You're gonna blow off your friends?"

"Sure. Why not? I can hang with them another time."

"But what about tradition."

"It can be overrated. I think it's time I made a new friend."

Smiling at each other, the two girls made the short walk to a local ice cream joint and had fun chatting and getting to know each other. Beca didn't reveal much about herself at all, especially where she had been before transferring in, but Chloe didn't press. They exchanged cell numbers and became fast friends, much to Chloe's cheerleading squad's dismay. But, Chloe didn't care…she really enjoyed Beca and over time, developed a crush on her. Beca was incredibly talented musically and had quick wit that made Chloe laugh all the time. The two girls hung out together, got coffee together, studied together and more any time that Chloe didn't have practice.

One day toward the end of the school year, Alice cornered Chloe in the hallway. "If you want to be captain of the cheerleading squad next year you need to ditch that weird alt-girl you hang out with," she sneered to Chloe.

"Beca? Why? She's Tom's sister! And she is so nice!"

"No, she's a freak. Seriously, Chloe, what do you think you are doing with her? Don't you know people are going to think you're with her?"

"It's no secret I am bi, Alice."

"Well, you better get over it if you want to be captain, Chloe. I wouldn't mess this up if I were you." Turning, she stormed off down the hall, missing the petite girl huddled in the corner who witnessed the whole event. But Chloe didn't. She spotted Beca right away.

"Beca!" She called out. Dark blue eyes turned to her for a split second before quickly looking down and she took off quickly the opposite way. "Beca, no! Wait!" Chloe called out, hurrying to follow, but Beca was quick. She seemed to disappear into thin air.

School ended a week later and Chloe hadn't seen Beca at all. Her texts and calls went unanswered as well. She was miserable, and missed her friend. It was time to find her.

Until next time…


	5. Chapter 5 - Why Are You Here?

Why Are You Here?

AU - I don't own anything. Continuation of High School. Possible trigger warnings for talk of abuse.

Chloe was frustrated. It seemed that Beca missed the last week of school and now it was a week into summer break and she still couldn't get a hold of her. She felt badly about what Beca heard Alice say and it wasn't even close to how Chloe felt! She would give up cheerleading for Beca. She'd grown incredibly fond of her and cheerleading was nothing on their friendship. Finally, she decided to drive over to Tom and Beca's house to try and get some answers.

"Oh…hey, Chlo. why are you here?" Tom asked, somewhat politely as he opened the door to his house.

"I need to see Beca."

"I…I don't know if that is possible, Chloe." Tom said, shortly. "She's…she's pretty upset."

"I know! But she hasn't even heard my side! She only heard some nasty stuff that Alice said to me. I didn't even get a chance to say anything back to Alice or explain anything to Beca. Please, Tom. Please tell me where she is!"

"Why is this so important to you, Chloe?" Tom asked bluntly.

"I really like your sister, okay? I do. I love being around her and I love the times we hang out. I can't lose that, Tom! I really do care about her."

Tom looked at Chloe for a few minutes and sighed. He pulled the door closed behind him and indicated to Chloe to take a seat on the porch. Once they were seated, he looked at her again. "Has Beca told you…anything…about where she was before she started at Barden High this year?"

Chloe shook her head no. "She's been very quiet about that side of her and I have been trying to respect that privacy. I was hoping she'd let me in when she was ready. She's let me into her musical side and her funny side, but that's it. I know there is more to her and I really would like to know."

Tom was quiet for a moment. "Look. I can't say much. That is Beca's tale to tell. You know that my dad and step mom moved me here when we started as freshmen. My mom…she passed away several years ago. Beca took it very badly but there were also other problems she was having and she went to a private boarding school for eighth and ninth grade. She has been doing so much better so my dad transferred her into public school this past year but…there are still some demons she has, Chloe. And whatever she heard that day in school…it hurt her."

"That's why I need to find her, Tom. Or talk to her! All she heard was Alice's shit. I'd really like to explain. If you can't tell me where she is, can you please at least pass a message to her?"

"Sure. I'll do my best."

"Please tell her I really, really, really care about her. And I really want to talk to her about what she heard so she can hear what I wanted to say back to Alice. And…and can you tell her I love her?"

Tom's head snapped up at Chloe's last statement. "You…what?"

"I love her, Tom. I've been falling for her."

"Chloe…I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why? Why are you trying to tell me how to feel about her too? You're just like Alice!"

"No…Chlo…you just…there are things you don't know."

"It doesn't matter. Please! Please where can I find her?"

"I can't tell you that right now. I promise I will pass on the message okay?"

Chloe sniffed back some tears. "Okay then. I guess I'll see you around." She stood and slowly walked down their walkway and toward her car. When she was out of sight, Tom stood up and went back inside where Beca was sitting in the living room.

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough," came the sullen reply.

"You should let her talk," Tom said gently. "She really seems to care. I've known Chloe for three years now. She's a good girl." Beca shrugged in response. "Bec…come on. Let her in?"

"What's the point? I'm not good enough and she'll be gone in a year anyway."

"Beca! That's not true. Please just think about it? Just hear her out." Shrugging again, Beca grabbed a small bag and made her way out the back door of the house. Tom knew where she was going – he had followed her the other week. She had found a little clearing in the woods behind her house next to a small stream where she would sit for hours writing in her journal. With sad eyes, he watched her go and decided that if his sister wouldn't reach out to Chloe within a few more days, he would tell Chloe where to find her. Beca deserved a friend like Chloe.

# # #

A few days later, Chloe got a text from Tom asking if Beca reached out to her. After replying no, he finally sent her a text with directions and good luck wishes. Chloe immediately dropped what she was doing and took off to find Beca.

Picking her way through some brush and winding paths, Chloe finally saw a small clearing and a tiny, brunette girl relaxing in the grass on a blanket with her eyes closed. As she neared the small girl, she heard her gravelly voice.

"Why are you here, Chloe?"

Gently sitting on a log near Beca, Chloe sighed. "I need to talk to you and explain."

"What's to explain? I heard Alice loud and clear. I don't want to be responsible for messing up your senior year. Clearly you deserve cheerleading captain. Who am I to stop you?"

"Who are you to make that decision for me, Beca?" Chloe shot back. "If you had just let me explain, you would know that I don't care about any of that."

Beca slowly opened her eyes and sat up, studying Chloe with a doubtful look in her eye. "Why not?"

"Because YOU are more important, Beca! Not being cheerleading captain. Not being popular. None of that matters in the long run. But you matter. You get me! And I want to get to know ALL of you."

Beca was quiet for a few minutes. "Do you mean that?" She looked up hopefully at Chloe. Chloe took the chance to move down to Beca's blanket, and sat near but not directly next to Beca.

"Every single word. Bec…I don't know about your past yet. But, I want to know. I want you to let me in. I've slowly fallen in love with you since last fall, and I really hope you believe me when I say that I would give up all this high school bullshit to have you in my life. You are a beautiful person, Beca. I hope you can understand that."

Beca sighed, weighing her thoughts. Finally, she started speaking quietly. "So…I have known from early on in life that I was…different. That I liked girls and I wasn't the typical little girl my mom expected to have. She was mentally abusive to me…trying to turn me into something I wasn't and berating who I was. That is what caused my parents to split in the first place. Despite how she treated me, I clung to her. She was my mom, ya know? I refused to go live with my dad and step mom. Tom stayed with me despite literally hating our mother but he couldn't bear to leave me alone with her. I also got bullied a lot in school. My mom…she had issues and well, she killed herself when I was in seventh grade. I had a mental breakdown at that point and spent some time in the hospital getting better. My dad found an amazing boarding school for teens that needed help and that's where I spent eighth and ninth grade. My teachers and counselors felt I was doing incredibly well and felt it was okay to go back into public school so my dad got me enrolled here. I was doing okay, but hearing Alice put me down to you, well, it brought back some old issues. My step mom took me back to my boarding school the last week of school to see my counselors as an out patient and that's why I wasn't there. I needed to clear my head because…well, because I had started falling in love with you too, Chloe. And I didn't want to hear that I wasn't good enough."

Chloe had tears rolling down her cheeks by the end of Beca's story. Moving closer to the smaller girl, she grabbed her into a tight hug as a small sob escaped her mouth. "My Beca. Oh, my Beca. You are MORE than enough for me. You make me laugh more than anyone ever has. And your musical ability is amazing, Bec. I truly think you are destined for big things. And I want to be by your side as you accomplish them."

"Do you really mean it?"

Chloe leaned back and stared deep into Beca's eyes. "Every single word." The two girls talked for a while longer and finally made their way back toward Beca's house. As Tom saw them emerge from the woods, he smiled to himself and had a feeling his little sister would be just fine.

For the rest of the summer, Beca and Chloe spent most of their time together, away from the rest of the world. They would stay at someone's house or hang out in Beca's clearing. Their relationship flourished, but summer was coming to an end.

"Hey, Chloe, there is something I need to tell you," Beca said, hesitantly, one morning, as they were sharing breakfast at a local café. Chloe looked up and raised her eyebrow. Beca sighed and continued. "I um, I made the decision that I'm not going back to Barden this year." Chloe gasped and started to speak but Beca held up a hand, asking to let her continue. "I've been really happy this summer with you. And, I love you dearly. But I still need to work on facing some demons and I think it would be better if I went back to my boarding school." Beca watched as Chloe's face fell. She nudged her arm. "That doesn't mean I am leaving YOU, Chlo. I want us to talk every day and visit each other and still see each other. But I also want to be the best me I can be for you and I can't get better in the public school setting. I really hope you can understand."

Taking a deep breath, Chloe smiled. "I'll support whatever you need Beca, but I will really miss you this year."

"I won't be far."

The school year started – Alice, despite her consternation, left the role of co-cheerleading captain to Chloe along with Aubrey. Chloe and Tom grew to be very close friends and attended all the social functions together at Beca's request to Tom in order to keep Chloe close to their family. Beca grew stronger every day with the help of her teachers and counselors. And when Chloe's graduation day came, Beca was there, cheering both her and her brother on.

After graduation, Beca and Chloe stole away to the clearing in the woods. Beca knew that Chloe was attending a college close to her boarding school - one that had an amazing music program that Beca would be applying to later that year. Things seemed to be falling into a long term place for them, and they were just fine with that.

Beca took Chloe's hand and stared into her eyes. "I'm glad you were here, Chloe. I am glad you fought to find me. I am glad we are here together, now."

The end.


	6. Chapter 6 - Amnesia

Amnesia

AU - I do not own anything. Mention of a car accident.

The two young interns watched the woman through the glass window to her private room. She had been brought in several weeks ago, found wandering in the woods. She had been emaciated, dehydrated, bruised and had no knowledge to who she was or how she ended up where she was. Any doctor that tried to get near her had the challenge of almost taming a wild animal. She was distrustful of almost everyone except one red-headed nurse. No one knew why she had taken a liking to Chloe, but whenever Chloe was in the room she was calm and cooperative.

Chloe, being the sincere and sensitive person that she was, had taken to visiting the woman in her spare time. When asked why, her response was "everyone needs someone to care about them." When she wasn't working or visiting with the mystery woman, Chloe was doing all she could to try to find her identity but so far it was almost like she was pulled out of thin air.

The brown-haired, petite patient was currently pacing the room. She was bored and wished they would just release her. The day was coming soon where she would be set free, as there was nothing left the hospital could do for her physically, but the staff was understandably nervous about the release. She was a loose cannon and no one knew just how far she would go in hurting people or landing herself in jail. She saw the two interns staring at her and growled which caused them to scurry away.

As they hurried away from the room, Chloe was coming toward it. She shook her head and kept going. Unlocking the patient's door, the feral woman inside first flinched at the sound and visibly relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Now, now. Are you scaring away our interns again?" Chloe asked the woman, who had told her she wanted to be called "B."

"They were staring. I hate staring," B grumbled. "I want to leave here."

"I know. But we need you to relax a bit and let people help you. With no identity, no home, no money…well, we're not quite sure what to do with you. Would you please consider the hypnosis?"

"I'll manage. And no way."

Chloe sighed. "All right. Well, today I thought I would put some music on as we visited. Is that okay?"

"Sure." B sat down on the bed and watched as Chloe settled in the chair and turned the music app on from her phone. Pop music filled the air and B's fingers started tapping immediately to the beats. Chloe watched this for a few minutes – her movements were so precise, like she knew which chords of the song would be coming before it did. She wondered if music was a part of the woman's life. Finally, B spoke again. "Chloe – don't you have family? Or a significant other? You're always here with me."

Chloe smiled. "My family lives several states away and I am not dating anyone right now. I moved out here a year ago to get away from my old life and have a fresh start. There was this girl I had started talking to on a dating website and it progressed to email and texts, but she suddenly disappeared about a month ago and I don't know why."

B paused for a second as it felt like her brain sparked a memory with Chloe's words, but she couldn't quite get the memory to the surface.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, concerned when she saw B staring into space.

Shaking her head, B nodded yes. "Sorry. Did you ever see a picture of your online pen pal?"

"No. We were working up to it! Or so I thought. All I know is that her name is Beca and she lived in Seattle. She loved music and was working for a small record label and a DJ on the side." As she chatted about the things she knew about her online girl, B's eyes started to glaze over. Suddenly, she fell on her side on the bed, shaking. Chloe jumped up and hit the emergency call button next to the bed. "She's seizing! Hurry, bring a tranquilizer!"

Doctors and nurses rushed in and got B settled on the bed, hooking her back up to an IV and putting stickers on her head to monitor brain activity.

Several hours later, Chloe saw B's hand twitch and she jumped up, anxious to see if this was another seizure. Instead, she saw blue eyes open lazily and stare right at her. "What happened?" B croaked out.

"You had a seizure," Chloe said gently. "We're not sure what caused it yet. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"Car, rolling off embankment. Woods. Dark." B mumbled as her eyes slipped shut again.

"What? B? B! Wake up! Do you remember how you got here?" Chloe prodded.

"Be-ca…" came a low mumble before silence took over the room once more.

Chloe sat utterly still. B had said 'Beca,' so did she remember what Chloe was talking to her about before the seizure? Or was it something more? She'd never heard her talk about any type of car accident prior to today. Could her memories be coming back? She slowly got up to go find one of the doctor's on B's case to discuss what just happened.

**Flashback, 4 weeks ago**

_Beca was restless. She felt stuck in Seattle and needed a mental break. Her job wasn't giving her the chance she deserved to shine and it was pulling her into a funk. She knew the girl she had been talking to online lived in Denver. Google-mapping it, it was a 20 hour drive. She was feeling bold. Throwing some clothes in a suitcase and grabbing a few snacks, she hopped into her car and prayed her little junker of a car could make it to Denver. For a while, things were going well, until they weren't. She wasn't too far off Denver, maybe 5 hours, when her car hit something on the dark road and skidded. The next thing she knew she was tumbling into pitch blackness deep into the woods._

**Present time**

Shifting uncomfortably, B found that she as back in the hospital bed with an IV and hooked up to all sorts of wires. Gasping, she struggled to sit up while screaming out for Chloe. Beeps and alarms filled the room and several people rushed in to assist, Chloe being one.

"B, B, shhh. Calm down. It's okay," she said, placing a hand on B's arm which, unsurprisingly caused her to calm down. The machines were reset and after a quick vital check, everyone else filtered out of the room to allow B and Chloe to talk.

"B, have you started to remember anything?" Chloe asked, carefully.

"How did you know?" B asked.

"You mumbled something about a car accident a short while ago after your seizure. The doctor believes your brain is working incredibly hard to try and remember what happened to you and that's why you had the seizure. Can you tell me anything?"

"My name is Beca." The woman said resolutely.

Chloe was still. "Are you sure?" Part of her was doubtful because she had been telling B about her online friend earlier.

"Yes. Beca Jane…uhhh… something with an M I think?" She sighed. "And I remember my car hitting something in the road. And I was so close too!"

"Close to where, Beca?"

"Denver. I only had a few more hours to go. Where am I now?"

Chloe hesitated. "Beca. You are in Denver. People found you wandering in the woods and this was the most advanced hospital within a several hour radius to help you."

Beca rubbed her temples. She was starting to get a headache. She heard Chloe ask if she knew where she was coming from but she didn't. The answer wasn't coming to her. Tears started to form in her eyes and her head was now pounding.

"Okay, okay, Beca. Calm down. Let's not stress and overwork your brain. Lay back. I am going to go get you a painkiller and you need to get some more sleep."

Without any argument, Beca laid back on her pillow and waited for the nurse on duty to arrive with the medication. Once she took the pill, Chloe urged her to shut her eyes. "Would you like me to sing?" She asked.

Beca nodded. Chloe began humming an old song but one of her favorites.

_"Love of mine, someday you will die_  
_But I'll be close behind and I'll follow you into the dark_  
_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_  
_Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_  
_And illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_  
_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_  
_Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

"Death Cab For Cutie. Great choice, Chlo," Beca mumbled. "My label produced them…" she said as Chloe watched her slip into unconsciousness.

Chloe, however, shot up at that last piece of information. Her mind went into overdrive. Beca was revealing more and more information, almost subconsciously, but a ball began to burn in her gut. Grabbing her phone, she googled Death Cab For Cutie and found that their record label was Barsuk, which was located in…Seattle. Seattle, where HER Beca had been working at a small record label. And this Beca had said she had been driving toward Denver. Lifting her eyes to stare at the petite woman sleeping next to her, she wondered if she just figured out who the mystery woman truly is.

Quickly writing a note that she went home for a bit and leaving it within eyesight of the brunette in case she woke up, she slipped out of the room, stopped at Human Resources to take a day off the next day and ran home to do some investigating.

Once home, she grabbed her laptop and started frantically googling. Typing in Beca M Seattle, she found several Facebook pages but none had the picture of the brunette in the hospital. Finally, she came across a website for a club in Seattle promoting DJ-B that had a small but grainy picture of a young woman with her hand raised in the DJ booth. She was small in stature with long brown hair, and that was enough of a coincidence for her.

Book-marking the website, she picked up her phone to call the police. After explaining what she was looking for, the local police station gave her the number to several ranger stations that patrolled the area around where Beca had been found. She got down to business and started making calls.

Several hours later, she had talked to one ranger station that had found bits and pieces of a wrecked Hyundai Elantra at the bottom of an embankment along with a small duffle bag that contained a wallet for one Beca J Mitchell from Seattle, WA, which they promised to have sent over to Chloe's apartment. Sitting back both in satisfaction and full of nervousness, Chloe realized she had found her girl. Beca had been trying to come surprise her with a visit to meet. And her Beca has spent the past several weeks trapped in a room with no memories of anything. Gathering up all of the information, she hurried back to the hospital to speak with Beca's doctor.

X

Dr. Gupta sat back in his chair and stared at Chloe for several minutes. "This is truly some amount of work, Ms. Beale," he said. "Are you positive?"

"Yes. Her belongings she was traveling with should be arriving within the next day but they emailed me a copy of the license. It is definitely her."

"All right. Well, we can't just go at her with the information and overwhelm her. I would rather she didn't have another seizure," he said. "She responds best to you so I think you need to be the one to try to spark her memories. Can you recall any specific phrase you two used in your conversations in the past?"

Thinking for a moment, Chloe knew exactly what to say to Beca when she woke up and she nodded her head. After a few more minutes of speaking with the doctor, Chloe stood to use the restroom and then ultimately go back to wait for Beca to wake up in her room.

Several hours later Beca stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She took a few breaths to process the thoughts she was having in her head. She knew she was in a hospital and had been though severe trauma. She knew the nurse, Chloe, spent the most time with her and she felt incredibly comfortable with her, like she knew her from before somehow. But the rest of the pieces weren't connecting yet. She sighed.

"I'm glad to see you are finally awake," a voice said softly from her left side. Beca turned her head to see Chloe sitting next to the bed. However, instead of looking cheerful as usual, she had a strange look on her face. It was almost a mix of relief and sadness or stress.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked Chloe.

Chloe looked startled for a second and cleared her throat, quickly masking any emotion on her face. "Nothing. I'm just…glad you got the rest you needed after the seizure."

Beca could tell she was hiding something. "Come on, Buttercup. Tell me what's wrong."

"What did you say?" Chloe asked slowly. Beca had used to call her Buttercup in their text correspondence all the time. Beca looked confused and clearly didn't catch what she said, so she quickly shook her head. She debated trying to use key phrases to try to spark Beca's memory or just confess, which she knew could very well overwhelm Beca. She opted to use the nickname she started calling Beca once she found out her goals within the music industry. "Okay, Superstar. You must be hungry. Would you like me to get you something?"

"Sure, that would be great, thanks Chlo!" Beca said cheerfully but inside, she felt a weird rush at the nickname Chloe had called her. "Would you mind terribly going to get me a sandwich?"

"Not at all, I'll be right back," Chloe said, standing and patting Beca's shoulder. Once she exited the room, Beca let out a breath and tried to focus. Thoughts were swirling in her brain…cars, woods, Superstar, music, Death Cab for Cutie, Seattle…

"SEATTLE! I am from Seattle!" Beca exclaimed. Suddenly, it was like her memories emerged from a black hole. She knew her name, where she lived, her profession, talking to her online friend Chloe who she had tried to come surprise…she remembered it all. And Chloe…was the red-headed nurse who had been taking such good care of her the Chloe she had been trying to reach?

Tears were rolling down her face as Chloe returned with her food. "Oh my gosh, Beca! What's wrong?"

Beca looked up. "You called me Superstar before," she said quietly. Chloe's face faltered for a second. "Why did you call me that?"

Chloe signed and sat at the edge of her bed. "You remember, don't you?" Beca nodded. "I figured it out last night after you dozed off. You mumbled about where the band was produced for a song I was singing so thanks to Google, I figured everything out. The doctor didn't want me saying anything outright so we didn't cause another seizure from being overwhelmed. But your belongings that were retrieved from the car wreck will be delivered later today."

Beca reached out to touch Chloe's arm. "You are MY Chloe, aren't you? The one I was trying to surprise to meet in person for the first time?"

Chloe looked sad for a second. "You didn't need to be so dramatic about it, Beca. I could have done without meeting you for the first time as a crash victim." Then, she smiled. "But, you ended up in Denver. And now that we know who you are, we can release you. And, I can't wait to get to know the REAL you in person. Not the crazy person who has been scaring away all hospital staff!"

Beca laughed. "Sorry. You can't imagine how scary it is to literally not know who you are or how you got the way you ended up. I'll make it up to everyone, including you."

Chloe leaned over and pecked her cheek. "You were always sweet to me, Beca. I think deep down you knew."

Beca laughed again. "Okay. So…when can I get out of here so we can go on our first official date?"

Smiling coyly, Chloe leaned into Beca. "Soon, soon. I think we now have all the time in the world."

The end.


	7. Chapter 7 - Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

AU - I don't own anything

It was an unusually cold and icy night in Atlanta and Chloe shuddered as she headed into the hospital for her required shift as part of one of her medical classes she was taking at Barden. The class required the students to complete 80 hours helping in the hospital to certify as a Medical Assistant, which would open up a lot of job possibilities all over the country after graduation. She opted for this path for now as it would be an easy way to move wherever Beca landed a job, and Beca was her top priority.

After checking in, she found she was assigned to the ER tonight and sighed. A cold and icy night meant lots of accidents and a full ER. She was tired and hoping for a quiet night, but no such luck. She changed her clothes and reported for duty.

X

"Okay, Pitches! Truth or Dare time!" Amy yelled out after some of the girls had been drinking for a good solid hour.

"Nooooooooo,," Beca called out quietly, but Amy heard her.

"Oy, Shortstack, shush up. You're just mad that your lady love has to work tonight. Now, whose up first…" The girls cringed as Fat Amy started off the game, but it progressed along the normal lines from innocent questions to daring people to drink crazy concoctions to prank calls. Then, finally… "Beca. Truth or Dare?" Amy asked the short girl.

"Ugh, you all suck. Dare."

Amy smiled evilly. "I dare you to go run to the Treble house and back on the front sidewalk…naked."

"What the F…Amy, really?" Beca asked incredulously. Seeing the nod she sighed. She glanced out the window…thanks to the unusual cold she knew no one would really be out. Sighing again, she agreed and stripped, wrapping herself in a blanket to take out with her. Ashley, being the designated sober sister of the evening, offered to be the witness and the two girls journeyed outside.

Beca dropped the blanket and started jogging. She made it there and was halfway back when Ashley saw her suddenly pitch forward and fall down, screaming tons of profanities.

"Oh my God, Beca!" Ashley ran toward her.

"CAREFUL!" Beca screamed back. "There is black ice. I think I broke my ankle."

Ashley quickly retrieved the blanket and got to Beca, wrapping her up and looking at the ankle. It definitely looked…dislocated, and was starting to swell. She sighed. "Let's get you home and dressed and to the hospital."

The girls managed to get back to the house, get Beca dressed and into a car en route to the hospital. "Nobody text Chloe!" Beca warned her car companions. "The last thing I need is for her to freak out while she is working." The girls agreed and soon, they were at the ER checking Beca in.

X

"Beale!" One of the resident doctors shouted out. "22-year-old female checked in and needs an x-ray on the ankle. Can you grab her and take her to radiology?"

"Sure." Chloe grabbed the chart and walked to the waiting room. Glancing at the chart, her heart stopped for a second. 'Mitchell, Beca,' it read. "What in the world…" she mumbled before spotting her girlfriend and friends sitting in the waiting room. Marching over, she stood directly in front of Beca and glared at her. Beca looked up and fear crossed her face. "So, why exactly am I retrieving my girlfriend for an x-ray?" Chloe asked, angrily. "I leave the house for a few hours and you guys end up at the hospital?" She was starting to get shrill but professionalism hit and she gestured to the wheelchair next to her. "Get in."

Beca shifted herself into the chair. It figured that her girlfriend was working the ER shift today of all days. Ashley and Stacie started to stand but Chloe waved them back. "I got this, guys." Beca shot the other girls a look of panic and sat back.

Chloe began wheeling Beca through the halls toward radiology, not saying a word. "It's not a big deal, Chlo…" Beca started to say.

"Save it, Beca. I don't want to know what stupid thing you were dared to do." Beca turned her head back toward where Chloe was behind the chair. "That's what you were doing right?" She said, glaring down into Beca's eyes. Beca slowly nodded and faced forward again. "When are you going to grow up, Bec? We're graduating in a few months. I am going to be a medical assistant somewhere. I really don't want my girlfriend constantly getting hurt by doing stupid things."

Beca sighed and remained silent. There was never any use trying to talk to Chloe when she was in a mood like this. Finally, they reached Radiology and Chloe helped Beca get settled for the x-ray before telling her she would be back when it's over. Leaving the room, she marched back to the waiting room quickly.

Standing over Ashley and Stacie, she asked in a cool voice, "so, who wants to tell me what genius thing Amy dared Beca to do that landed her in the hospital?"

Ashley and Stacie looked at each other briefly before Ashley cleared her throat. "Uh…she just told Beca to take a jog to the Treble house and back." Chloe glared at her and gestured for more. "Ummmm…naked. It was fine! No one was outside…but…then she slipped on some black ice and fell."

Chloe sighed. "Okay, that's…that's not as bad as I imagined. But still pretty stupid. You guys can go home. I'll take her home after my shift. She's probably going to be here for a few more hours anyway and that will be when I am finished."

"Are you sure?" Chloe nodded. "Okay, Chloe…see you later," Ashley and Stacie said goodbye and walked out of the ER.

X

Beca sat in her wheelchair in Radiology waiting for Chloe to return. The radiologist had finished with her x-rays and told her she did have a minor fracture which would take about three weeks to heal up. Luckily, they didn't have any competitions which would be impacted during this time. She needed to be taken to a room to get casted up. Finally, Chloe returned and without a word, she wheeled Beca to where she would get her cast and instructions from the doctor.

Two hours later, Beca was wrapped up and had a prescription for painkillers and Chloe was finished with her shift. Guiding Beca out the door with her crutches, she settled her in the passenger seat of her car and got into the drivers' seat. Turning to Beca, she took her hand and said, "I am sorry I was so angry, Bec. It scared me to see your name on my chart and I knew Amy must have made you do something really dumb. I am very, very glad this was nothing more major. But, please stop playing this ridiculous game!"

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said, looking down. "Thank you for taking care of me." Chloe patted Beca's knee and started the drive back to the Bella's house.

When they parked, Chloe began to help Beca out of the car. "You can stay with me in my room since there aren't as many stairs." Beca nodded and the two girls walked into the house where they were met with the rest of the girls, cowering in fear of Chloe. Without a word, Chloe helped Beca into her room and went to Beca's to get some clothes and necessities for her girlfriend. Once Beca was settled in the bed, she excused herself and went back downstairs to the girls.

"If you idiots ever dare my girlfriend to do anything again, you're all going to pay." Everyone just stared at Chloe as she walked off, expecting this response.

Walking back into her room, Chloe shut the door and slid under her covers to cuddle Beca. "What did you say to them, Chlo?" Beca asked, fully aware that's where Chloe had just disappeared to.

"Oh, nothing." Chloe turned to her and smirked. "Truth or dare?" She asked Beca.

Beca looked stunned for a moment. "I thought you didn't want me playing anymore?"

Looking non-plussed, Chloe said, "I don't want you playing with them and doing anything stupid. But MY version is completely fine. Now, truth or dare?"

Beca thought for a moment. "Dare?" She asked, hesitantly.

With a Cheshire cat smile, Chloe responded. "Since you will be bedridden more than up, we need to make this worth my while for taking care of you. I dare you to…" she leaned over and whispered something salacious into Beca's ear.

The next three weeks passed quickly for Beca, who had an excellent medical assistant taking care of her.

The end


	8. Chapter 8 - Softball

Softball

AU. Beca and Chloe are the same age…story spans several years.

It was the bottom of the seventh inning and the 10-year-old Lady Longhorns were facing off against the 10-year-old Lady Tigers. A petite brunette stepped up to the plate while a perky red-head waited by first base. The pitch, a hit! The ball was recovered quickly and tossed to first base. The brunette increased her speed, determined to hit the base first and then CRASH! The two girls collided with the brunette's elbow jabbing the red-head in the eye.

"OW!" The red-head screamed.

"Runner SAFE!" Called the umpire. "Game over! Longhorns win with the run that just came in!" The girl on third base had taken a chance to come home during the scuffle at first base.

"Oh, my God. Are you okay?" Asked the brunette, standing up and offering a hand to the red-head.

Huffing, the red-head stood up without taking the offered hand, holding her eye. The brunette gasped when she lowered her hand – a bruise was already forming.

"Oh, my God. I am SO sorry. Go get some ice." The red-head just stormed off without a word. Looking baffled, Beca shrugged and joined her team to celebrate their win in the finals.

X

One week later all of the softball teams were at the picnic for the league to celebrate the end of the season. The brunette noticed the red-head standing at one of the tables at the picnic by herself. She walked over to her and stuck her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Beca. I ran into you at the last game last week…I just wanted to apologize again for jabbing you in the eye."

"Well, you should! I had a black eye for four days!" The girl said, indignantly. Beca stepped back by the attitude and the girl noticed. She lowered her eyes for a second before meeting Beca's again. "I'm sorry. I am being rude. My name is Chloe. My best friend, Aubrey, who was captain of my team gave me a hard time for missing the catch to get you out and costing us the finals. I shouldn't be taking it out on you…you are actually very good!"

Beca smiled. "Thanks. For what it's worth, you're really good too. I saw the plays you made all game and that's why I worked my butt off to beat you to the base." The girls laughed. "So, what school do you go to? I've only seen you on the fields."

"Barden West."

"Okay," Beca said. "I am at Barden East. But we'll both be at Barden General for High School! Until then, I guess I'll see you around the softball club." Chloe nodded and Beca gave her a small side hug to say goodbye before she headed back to her team.

X

Over the next few years, the girls indeed kept seeing each other around the local softball club but never ended up on the same team. However, they were now friendly toward each other and on the first day of high school, where the two sides of Barden merged into one school, Beca and Chloe found themselves in many of the same classes and also both joined the fall softball clinics in order to prepare for spring try outs. They became fast friends and discovered they only lived a few blocks from each other, both on the outskirts of their early school's limits. One or two blocks over and they would have been in school together from the beginning. The girls texted all the time, hung out as often and by the spring of freshman year in high school, were inseparable best friends.

"BECS!" Chloe screamed in the locker room after school. "Are you ready for try outs? I am so pumped!"

Beca smiled at her exuberant friend. "We'll do great, Chloe. We've been working hard. Let's go!" The two girls ran out onto the field and went through the rigors of the three day long try outs. Ultimately, they made both the junior varsity team as full players and the varsity team as subs if the older girls were hurt or unable to play. As freshmen, that was a pretty big accomplishment and both girls were thrilled to pieces and decided to go get ice cream to celebrate that night.

"Come on, Beale. Just pick your flavor already!" Beca whined to Chloe when the red-head started taking too long to pick her ice cream.

"It's okay, Chloe," Tom, the senior working behind the counter said, winking at her. "I don't mind, take allll the time you need. Do you want some tastes?"

Chloe giggled slightly, causing Beca to shoot daggers at her. "Thanks, Tom." He nodded at her and very obviously looked her up and down. Beca saw red. She knew her best friend was pretty – very pretty. But having someone flirt openly with her ignited something in Beca that confused her. It felt like jealousy…but she didn't think she had feelings for Chloe in THAT way. Or did she?

All she knew was that Tom was annoying her by flirting with Chloe so she started to walk away from the counter and toward the door.

"Beca! Wait! Where are you going?" Chloe called out. She saw Beca pause and then shrug. She quickly picked a flavor and paid, and hurried after her friend. "What was that about, Becs?"

"Nothing." Beca said sullenly, not wanting to share her feelings about how Tom made her feel.

Chloe gave her a doubtful look but dropped it and bumped Beca's shoulder. "Hmmm okay. Well, Tom asked me to be his date to the senior prom! Can you believe it? I'm just a freshman! Isn't that exciting?"

Beca couldn't think of anything less thrilling. She felt the anger boiling in her blood at Chloe being with Tom. "Cool," she mumbled quietly.

"Aren't you happy for me, Beca?" Chloe asked softly.

"Yeah. Of course." Beca said quickly. She hated lying to her best friend. "Umm… I think we should head back, right, Chlo?"

"Already? It's still early."

"I'm kind of tired from try outs this week. Is that okay?"

"Sure…" Chloe kind of trailed off. She could tell something was wrong but didn't want to push tonight. The two girls walked home in silence and broke off to go to their separate blocks. As they turned from each other Chloe quickly turned back and grabbed Beca's arm, pulling her into a tight hug. "I don't know what's wrong, Beca, but just remember you're my best friend. Okay?"

Beca nodded and gently pulled back. "Night, Chlo."

X

The weeks toward prom passed by. Chloe kept asking Beca to help her pick a dress or get ready but Beca always seemed to have an excuse, and it was starting to really worry Chloe.

"Bree, I don't know what is wrong with Beca," she lamented to her other best friend one night via Facetime. "Any time I bring up Tom or prom or my dress or ANYTHING related to it, she clams up and says she needs to go. It's really upsetting me!"

"It sounds like she likes you," Aubrey stated matter of factly, knowing that Chloe had established she loves who she loves, boy or girl. "Maybe she is jealous?"

Chloe gasped. Beca had never established a stance on her love life to Chloe. It's not something that really came up between them this past year as freshmen, but Chloe could totally see it this way. "Do you think I should confront her?"

Aubrey hmm'd for a moment. "No…you need to be gentle with Beca. Don't scare her off. She gets really squirrely with these conversations and you don't want to lose her friendship either, ya know?" Chloe nodded at her friend and Aubrey could tell she just lost Chloe to her thoughts. "Okay, Chlo – I am hanging up. Talk soon!"

"Bye, Bree. Thanks!" After hanging up she sat and thought about how to talk to Beca about her feelings. Aubrey was right…approaching Beca about this was tricky. Finally, she sent a text to the brunette.

"Doing anything right now? Want to come chill?" It took a few minutes but the chime rang out on her phone.

"Sure."

X

Beca was sitting in her room playing around with a music mixing program her parents had gifted her at Christmas. A text came through from Chloe asking to hang out and she hesitated. Would Chloe just want to talk about prom? Finally, she agreed and made her way the few blocks to Chloe's house. When she was a few houses away she texted to let her know she was close and to meet her in the backyard.

She slipped into Chloe's backyard and saw the red-head swinging on her old tree swing. "Hey." She said simply. Chloe's head shot up and she jumped off the swing to hug Beca. "Woah, dude, what's up?"

"We just haven't spent much time together lately, Beca. I miss you." Chloe watched an expression cross over Beca's face before she masked it and then watched Beca shrug.

"You've been busy getting ready for prom. It's okay."

"No, it's not. You are my best friend and I don't want you to stand back." Chloe decided to test the waters a bit. "Do you…do you want to see if Tom has any friends who need prom dates still so you can come with me?"

Beca's eyes widened before she let out a small chuckle. "No thanks, Chlo. Uh…I don't know those guys very well and it's not really my thing to get all dolled up."

"Not even for me? It would be so much fun to share this with you!"

"Uh… sorry, no thanks, Chlo. Is that why you asked me over here?"

Chloe realized Beca was getting annoyed. "No! No. Sorry. I really just want to hang out with you. I just figured I would ask…consider the subject dropped. Let's go watch a movie in my room." The two girls went inside and spent some time together for a while, watching movies, gossiping about stuff in school, talking softball strategy. Finally, Chloe decided to dare to ask Beca about relationships.

"So, Bec… have your eyes on anyone at school?"

Beca seemed to choke on air for a second. "What? Why do you ask that?" She started turning red.

"Oh, my God! You do! Who?"

"What? Chloe. No. It's… no one. I don't like anyone!" Beca floundered for words and kept turning redder.

"Beeeeecccaaaa. Tell me! Is it… a boy?"

"NO. Chloe, there is… no boy. There is no one." Chloe eyed her doubtfully.

"Is it… a girl?" She asked gently and saw Beca pale slightly now. "You know, if you liked girls I wouldn't judge. You know I see no difference. You love you who love." When Beca remained silent she continued. "Okay, well… just know I am always here for you, Bec. Whenever you might want to talk about it." She placed her hand on top of Beca's but Beca pulled hers away like it was on fire.

"I uh, it's getting late. I should go. Night, Chloe." Beca hastily grabbed her things and practically bolted from the room. Once Chloe heard the front door slam she sighed and picked up her phone.

"I think you are right about Beca," she texted to Aubrey. "What do I do?"

"Only you can answer that, Chlo. Just be careful of her feelings."

X

Over the next few weeks leading to prom, the air was tense between Beca and Chloe. Chloe could tell that Beca got upset any time Tom came around to flirt with her and talk about prom. And Beca remained clammed up about her developing crush on her best friend. Finally, the night of prom came and Beca was mysteriously absent from Chloe's house to help her get ready and take pictures. Chloe was both excited for this opportunity and upset that her best friend wasn't supporting her. But, off she went to prom.

The dance was beautiful and everyone ate and mingled and had fun…until the seniors started sneaking liquor they smuggled in.

Tom brought Chloe outside to a garden and pulled her close, the smell of liquor on his breath. "I'm so glad you came with me, Chloe. You are like one of the hottest freshmen EVER." He leaned over to press a kiss on her lips.

Feeling uncomfortable, Chloe tried to pull away. "Tom," she laughed gently, "let's not get carried away. We're friends."

"Friends? Yeah, no. You're hot. I am hot. Tonight will be a waste if we don't do something about this," he said, gesturing downward toward a developing bulge in his pants.

Chloe had never slept with anyone before and had no intentions of starting tonight with Tom. She didn't care for him in that way. She felt used and slightly afraid. Suddenly she had an idea. "You're right, Tom. It would be such a waste. Can you wait here? I am going to freshen up?"

"Sure, Babe." Tom was slurring his words and his eyes were half open. Chloe ran inside and hid in the bathroom to order an Uber. When it was confirmed, she slipped out the front of the catering hall to wait and directed the Uber to Beca's house, crying the whole way there.

X

Beca heard a pounding on her front door and went to investigate. Opening the door, she was stunned to find a tearful Chloe with makeup running down her face. "CHLOE?! What happened?" She pulled her inside and up to her room quickly.

After calming down, Chloe started to speak. "He only invited me for one reason Bec…" she said sadly.

"Oh, Chloe." Beca lamented. "You deserve SO, so much more than that." She moved to hug her friend, a move that was unlike her. Chloe started gently sobbing onto Beca's shoulder again and all Beca could do was rub her back. "Come on, Chlo. Don't cry. Tom is an idiot senior… you will find someone who treats you like gold."

"You think so?" Chloe said, looking up into Beca's eyes.

"Of course! You are so kind and funny and ridiculously pretty, Chlo. Anyone who is worth it would be lucky to have you."

Beca's words warmed Chloe's heart and made her feel like she was wrapped in a soft blanket. She took a chance and gave Beca a soft kiss on her cheek. "I think you're worth it," she said softly.

Beca blushed and pulled back from the hug awkwardly. Chloe knew she was starting to scare her off so she quickly grabbed Beca's hands. "Thank you Bec. Thank you for always being there." She looked down at her dress and laughed. "Do you have something I can borrow to change into? Let's just watch a movie." Beca quickly grabbed some clothes and the girls snuggled up together in familiar positions as they watched a movie and gorged on junk food. Everything felt right in Chloe's world again.

For weeks after prom night Chloe scrutinized Beca closely. She noticed that the girl always put Chloe's feelings first and really took the time to know what Chloe likes and didn't. She knew Beca had a crush on her but was holding back for some reason. They hung out all summer and soon enough, sophomore year was starting. Chloe had a goal for this year – get Beca to ask her out.

Sophomore year progressed and Beca had yet to ask Chloe out. They hung out constantly and Chloe made it clear to Beca she was only interested in one person and tried to make it really obvious that it was Beca. But still, nothing. Chloe was getting frustrated. One day she snapped. It was during a softball practice and Beca was being extra clueless lately. Beca was practicing her pitching and Chloe happened to be up at bat. Swinging hard, Chloe hit a line drive at Beca's head which surprised the brunette to no end. Beca ducked in time but stared curiously at Chloe. Chloe refused to meet her gaze and the rest of practice was tense between them. As soon as it ended, Chloe stormed off to the locker room. Beca looked at Aubrey and saw Aubrey shaking her head.

"What was that about?" Beca asked her.

"Listen, Beca. I can't beat around the bush anymore. Chloe has tried to make it painfully obvious all year that she LIKES you. She has been trying to get you to ask her out!"

"WHAT?" Beca yelled. "Why didn't she just ask ME?" Aubrey shrugged.

"I don't know but now YOU know. So…I hope you do something about it." Beca nodded and told Aubrey she'd see her later and asked her if she could manage to send Chloe back outside. She jogged back to her softball bag and pulled a few balls out. Asking the coach to borrow his Sharpie marker, she started writing on the balls.

Looking up, she saw Chloe coming back toward the field and she called out, "heads up, Beale!" She threw one of the softballs long and saw Chloe catch it and do a double take as she saw the writing on it.

"_I'm sorry, I am an idiot._" The ball read. Chloe looked up curiously and started walking slightly closer. Beca got ready to toss another ball her way. She tossed it and Chloe caught it eagerly.

"_I really like you too and have for a long time._" Chloe started smiling and walking more quickly toward Beca. Beca held her off with a hand gesture and tossed the last ball.

"_Will you go out with me?_" Chloe grinned widely and ran the rest of the distance toward Beca and pulled her into a hug.

The girls went on their first date the next night and sealed it with a kiss. For the rest of the school year and through the summer their dating went from innocent to serious and by the time their junior year started, they were one of the school's powerhouse couples.

Junior year was a wonderful one for Beca and Chloe and before they knew it, senior year was upon them. They were still going strong… that is…until the topic of senior prom came up. Beca still wasn't much for proms but she knew it was important to her girlfriend that she loved and she was determined to make it special for her since the Tom disaster their freshman year. Beca was trying really hard to think of the perfect promposal for Chloe and was unfortunately taking so long that Chloe thought she was avoiding the subject all together. And that made Chloe really, really angry which lead to another angry softball practice reminiscent of their sophomore year when Chloe was annoyed that Beca hadn't asked her out yet.

However, this time Beca had an idea of why Chloe was so mad and had a plan in place. She had ordered special pink baseballs and wrote messages on them again. She gathered the team sans Chloe and told them her plan. Everyone loved it.

Practice started and the girls added Beca's balls into the mix. After about 15 minutes, one of the pink balls was tossed to Chloe. She stared at it for a second. "_Chloe, I love you,_" it read. She looked up to try and catch Beca's eye but the brunette was focused on her pitching skills to their catcher. Suddenly, another girl tossed Chloe another pink ball. "_I'd love nothing more…_" this ball read. She started smiling and looking around to see who had the next ball. All of the girls looked like they were doing their normal practice. Chloe sighed and continued to practice as well, hoping the next ball would come soon.

Finally, she heard, "heads up, Beale!" from a familiar voice and she looked up smiling as Beca threw a ball in her direction from across the field. It was pink! Chloe caught it easily and read it. "_…than if you would go to prom with me. So, will you?_" Chloe squealed and sprinted toward Beca, pulling her into a hug and kiss.

"Yes!" All of the girls on the team started clapping and coach soon resumed regular practice but Beca was happy that her girlfriend was happy again.

Prom came and Beca indeed pulled out all of the stops to make it special for Chloe. The girls were going to different colleges but the schools they each picked were only about 45 minutes from each other and they vowed to keep their relationship going even though everyone kept telling the how hard it was to keep a high school relationship alive. Beca refused to listed because she honestly didn't think she would ever love anyone as much as she loved Chloe. Chloe also refused to listed as Beca treated her like gold and she never wanted to give that up.

College started and while it was difficult, the girls made time to Facetime, e-mail, text and visit over the years. Beca went to an arts school to specialize in music and Chloe was getting a teaching degree. Beca graduated after four years and landed a job as a junior producer in a record label while Chloe had one more year of school for her masters in teaching. Their relationship was still solid and before Chloe graduated, something magical happened to Beca.

Beca had produced a song with one of her friends that was still in college and a major artist really liked it and offered to buy it and record it themselves. They paid Beca and her friend $20,000 each just for the rights to the song. The girls couldn't believe it but Beca now had a solid amount to put down to buy a house as well as an engagement ring. She decided to run the house idea by Chloe.

Calling her girlfriend, she heard the red-head pick up. "Hey, Babe!"

"Hey, Chlo. Listen, I have some amazing news!" Beca told Chloe about selling her song and asked her if she might want to consider buying a house with her and going house hunting.

Chloe was silent for a second. "Really, Beca?"

"Of course,…why wouldn't I want you to be involved in this with me? I mean…we're in this for the long haul, right?" Chloe heard the doubt creep into her girlfriend's voice and she fought back tears. Deep down she had a feeling they were heading in this direction but they hadn't fully talked about it yet.

"I'd love to go house hunting with you, Bec. Congratulations on selling your song." The girls chatted for a few more minutes before Beca confirmed she would be seeing Chloe at her graduation the following week.

"I love you, Chlo. Only good things to come," Beca said resolutely.

"I love you so much, Beca."

X

Beca knew she wanted to propose to Chloe on her graduation day and she once again defaulted to her softball plan. It had worked twice before so why not now? She scoured the internet and found a company that made custom softballs and ordered the prettiest, girliest one on the website and had it engraved with a special message. It arrived safe and sound and Beca had that along with Chloe's ring hidden in her purse as she headed toward Chloe's college for graduation. Meeting up with Chloe's family upon arrival, she showed them the items and everyone was very excited. The ceremony passed uneventfully and Beca headed outside to wait for Chloe as the caps were tossed in the air. She was letting her family greet her inside with congratulations hugs before she proposed.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked after finding her family. "Didn't she come?"

"Yes, honey. She just stepped outside to wait for us. Something about needing to make a phone call. Why don't you go find her?" Mrs. Beale urged her daughter.

Chloe chucked. "She's turning into such a workaholic. All right, I'll go find her!" Turning to her family she hugged everyone once more before darting away and shouting that she'd find them shortly. As she walked out of the doors to the building, she scanned the quad to spot her girlfriend. From her right she heard…

"Heads up, Beale!" Grinning, she turned quickly and easily caught the ball that was being lobbed in her direction. As it landed in her hands she realized it felt different and looked down. The ball was pearlized and lacy and was gorgeous! Turning it over in her hands she saw there was a message on it. "_Chloe Beale, will you marry me?_" Tears sprung to her eyes and she looked up to find Beca standing directly in front of her holding an open ring box.

Putting one hand over her mouth, she gasped quietly, and as tears filled her eyes, she reached out to touch Beca. "Yes. Yes! Oh, my God, Beca. Yes." Beca grinned and pried the softball out of Chloe's hands to slide the ring on and then kiss her. Cheers rang out behind them as Chloe's family celebrated the new engagement. The girls smiled at each other and Beca stepped back slightly.

"I'm glad I ran into you that day when we were 10," she said quietly. "Softball brought me the greatest thing in my life."

Chloe laughed and nodded, too emotional to respond. It was the beginning of the new life, a great life.

Oh, and their daughters learned to love softball just as much too.

The end.

Thank you to everyone who read my stories and left comments! This was my first time doing this challenge and the first time I have written this much in many many years and it felt so good. I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for being gentle.


End file.
